Legends PvE News
Creative Director Letter Hello DCUO community! It's great to finally talk to you about Legends PvE. This brand new feature will be going live with GU 43, which is just around the corner. If you're not fully in the loop on the details of the Legends PvE feature, let me fill you in now. Legends PvE is made up of a series of ongoing events. Each month or so we will have a new Legends PvE instance to play through in the Events tab of the On Duty menu. By selecting the event you can queue up for the instance with any legends character you already have unlocked, unless they are restricted because they appear in the content. We'll also be running promos for certain legends characters during the events, which means some of them may be temporarily available for you to try out – and this includes Legends PvP too! So start collecting those marks of legend now and unlocking characters if you want to be ready for the first Legends PvE event when it launches. Each event will run for about a month. It will be replaced by a new event once it is over. Essentially, we intend to have a Legends PvE event running at all times for you to enjoy. The first one will feature the South Gotham Courthouse Alert. As we make more content for the game we will convert them into Legends PvE events as well, so look forward to seeing all your favorite alerts to make an appearance as the years roll on. I'm sure you are wondering what happens if you miss the event or don't complete all of the feats. Don't worry; we will be sure to have them return from time to time so you can continue to work on completing all the achievements they include. Speaking of achievements, what does Legends PvE offer you? You will be rewarded with Marks of Legend for defeating all the bosses and completing the instance – each boss will drop at least one Mark. You will also be able to earn feat points by completing the achievements in the event itself. There are feats specific to each event, as well as general feats. The event-specific feats must be completed in that specific instance, so make sure to try and get those while the event is live. The general ones are ongoing, and you can make progress on those over multiple events throughout the year. Here's the best news of all: All of our existing Marketplace Legends characters will become unlockable by Members in-game for Marks of Legend. So, members will have the option to purchase those Legends on the Marketplace (claimable on all characters) or to unlock them using Marks of Legends (per character). It's entirely up to you how you want to go about it. This is a terrific addition to our already great package of member benefits. We're very excited to see even more Circes, Wonder Women, Hal Jordans, Sinestros, etc running around in both Legends PvE and PvP. So, enjoy! I think that just about covers everything you'll need to know about this exciting, upcoming feature to DC Universe Online. We'll see the content up on the Test Servers really soon, and in no time at all it should be live and in your hands. We're really looking forward to getting it into your hands. Till then, take care! Spytle Category:News Category:Legends PvE